ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny (Guilty Gear)
How Johnny joined the Tourney Johnny was heavily influenced by his father, a noble man always eager to help those in need, caring for anyone who might enter their home, even strangers. When Johnny was young, his father was killed by a Gear. Johnny was left orphaned, the loss of his father paining him deeply. Through this loss, Johnny grew to know the pain of loneliness, of a world without love, yet he was not consumed by revenge, nor did he develop a hatred of the Gears. Instead, he was inspired by the example with which his father had left him. Through this example, he realized that love is something which must be given, not only desired, and he resolved to follow in his father's footsteps by helping those less fortunate, be they Man or Gear. He founded his band of Sky Pirates, and began running his Robin Hood operation aboard a stolen hover-carrier later re-named the Mayship. The majority of the Jellyfish Pirates are orphans whom Johnny adopted and raised, among them May, the namesake of the pirates' airship. May harbors very strong feelings for Johnny, viewing him as both a father and brother figure, and even as a boyfriend. Though the extent is uncertain, Johnny is known to have "connections" ,to Ky Kiske, as well as Gabriel. In Accent Core, it appears he is acquainted with Crow in some way. After curing May's headache, Johnny learns of Boblins mysteriously popping up in Illyria. Johnny first begins to suspect a little girl named Beth. How to unlock *Clear Poker with May (Guilty Gear). *Play 1832 matches For both methods, you must fight Johnny on the Mayship. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Johnny, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the sole male and captain of the Jellyfish Pirates, Johnny Sfondi!" he will be seen left of Forest Law, right of Strife, below Shikijo and above General Fong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Johnny leans back with his hand on his sheathed Engetsu sword. After the announcer calls his name Johnny snaps his fingers then does a sword slash, then presents a coin as the camera zooms saying "If you wanna be a hero... be the last man standing." Special Moves Mist Finer Stance (Neutral) Johnny holds his sword in its scabbard. When the button is released, he will give a quick slash capable of destroying projectiles. Holding the analog thumb pad up or down will allow Johnny to attack in that direction. Glitter is Gold (Side) Johnny throws one of his gold coins at the opponent. If they hit, it will level up his Mist Finer attack. Starts each life stock with eight. Zweihander (Up) Johnny jumps high to escape an attack while kicking an opponent. If the button is pressed a second time, he will unleash a small fiery pillar while flying upwards and kicking. In midair, Johnny instead does the fiery kick while going upwards. Bacchus Sigh (Down) Creates a mist at Johnny's location that slowly travels forward for a few seconds. If the mist gets close enough to the opponent, it attachs to the opponent for ~7 seconds, and forces the next Mist Finer that makes contact with the opponent to be unblockable. Treasure Hunt (Hyper Smash) Johnny takes off his hat and glows with a golden aura, then cuts through his opponent with a very quick and devastating slash, and regains two coins if he hits. Joker Trick (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- Instant Kill. Johnny readies his sword saying "Get out of here!" If he hits, a cinematic plays where Johnny throws the Joker card to the opponent, follows after as it latches onto the opponent. After cutting the card and the opponent, nothing appears to happen at first, but when Johnny sheathes his sword, the opponent dies. Johnny then says "You got tricks up your sleeve, now's the time." Victory Animations #Johnny turns and swings his left arm to his right saying "Giving up is fundamental." #Johnny lowers his head saying "Sense is what makes the difference..." then raises and wags his index finger with "Sense!" #Johnny throws a rose up and cuts it causing an energetic skull and crossbones explosion then says "Lesson number one..." then looks up and continues "...never go for the jackpot." On-Screen Appearance Johnny walks in running a finger on his hat, then puts on his sunglasses and says "Not taking any..." then snaps his fingers and says "curtain calls!" then readies his sword. Trivia *Johnny's rival is a young girl from Ordon Village, Beth. His second rival is a non-bender aand boomerang user of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka. *Johnny Sfondi shares his English voice actor with Bishamon, Gaara, Jeff F., Nephrite. Miguel Caballero Rojo, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Solrock and Axl Low. *Johnny Sfondi shares his Japanese voice actor with Count Dracula, Igniz, Orion, Orbulon, Dorai, Metal Face, Moundo, Drunken Chu, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Ujutsu Mujuro, M. Bison, Cmdr. Kruge, Arbok, Black Tom Cassidy, Crocomire, Alexander Anderson, Black Shadow, Ivan Drago and Quan Chi. *Johnny Sfondi shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Axl Low, Hatchan, Joe Musashi, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Dracule Mihawk, Gildarts Clive and Shadow. *Johnny Sfondi shares his German voice actor with Jacob and Rai-Dei the Blade. *Johnny Sfondi shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping and Jean Vilain. *Johnny's playable appearances in the Guilty Gear franchise had Johnny as a starter, but is unlockable in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes